


Dirt and Daisies

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 10:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She was never going to be like her mom, dulled down with sadness.





	Dirt and Daisies

Dirt on her hands, daisies in her hair and clothes two sizes too big. She looks half-wild, but there is a beauty to her wildness. Vanity is a sin, or at least that's what her momma says, but Madelyn likes that she's pretty. Some nights she'll sit in front of the mirror, brush her hair and imagine how she would look when older.

Her mom was beautiful, but with an aurora of sadness that dulled her beauty. Madelyn didn't want to be like that when older, dulled. No, she would shine and sparkle like a ray of sunlight hitting the water.


End file.
